The Encounter
by NinjaWizard42
Summary: Guy tries to find Kakashi. When he does an unexpected turn comes into shape. Warnings: YAOI. I do not own the characters in any way, shape or form.


"Now Lee. Go and get the one your after. I'll go after mine. Now go and find him," said Might Guy.

"Got it. Good luck Guy Sensei."

As Lee ran off Might Guy walked his own way. He had to find the one and only top sparring partner in the town.

He couldn't find this person anywhere. Might Guy looked at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and found nobody. He checked everywhere but the bookstore.

Once he walked on in Guy walked straight towards the one section. He knew that this partner had to be in here. In that one section that almost all men went to.

"I knew that you were in here. Kakashi."

This person lowered their book and it was indeed Kakashi. The white hair was what really gave it away more then anything. The only people with white hair in that village were him and Jiraiya.

"I'm busy. Don't take it personally."

Might Guy couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was surprised by Kakashi's mannerisms.

"You're not busy. You're just reading that stupid book again."

"Stupid?"

Kakashi closed the book and glared deep in Might Guys eyes. He wondered what Guy even wanted from him.

"Why read it when you can experience it hand on hand?"

Kakashi was stumped. He wondered if Guy seriously meant for him to go and fuck Kurenai. He was not going to do that.

With this in mind Kakashi put the book back in place and walked on out. Guy now stared at him from a distance. He could not believe it. He could not believe for the fact that Kakashi had put the book back.

Guy ran out of the bookstore and chased Kakashi out of the entrance. He knocked Kakashi down with such force that he went down with him.

"I'm not fucking Kurenai if that's what you're getting at."

"You couldn't fuck her even if you had the chance. I doubt that you would even have the dick to do that."

Kakashi's one eye grew wide with this statement. He flipped the two of them over so that Guy was now the one on the ground.

"I wouldn't do that to a friend. Asuma is a friend. The whole village knows that he likes her except for her. Painful if you ask me."

"It's the same with you Kakashi."

Might Guy pushed Kakashi off of him. He dragged him out of the public eye towards the woods.

Kakashi stared at Guy in total confusion. He had no idea what was going on or what was bound to happen.

Not being able to take this anymore Kakashi broke himself off from Guy. Right away he started Sparring with him.

"Another battle. Excellent Kakashi. Let's put a wager to this."

"This isn't a battle."

"So you finally caught on huh?"

With this statement Kakashi unexpectedly stops. He accidentally gets kicked in the balls. Hurting like a thousand bricks he falls on his knees and clenches himself.

With Guy not expecting any of this at all he only knew one thing to do. He punched his own balls in fury. He kneeled down and clenched his balls too along with Kakashi.

Even though Kakashi was hurting he was still able to look at him in surprise. He couldn't believe that Guy had just punched himself in there. He thought that he was nuts. He was also very confused by Guy's last statement.

"Caught on to what?"

"I didn't mean to kick you there. It sometimes helps if you unzipper your pants. You get more room."

Kakashi took Guys advice straight away. It did feel better to him. He even took it the next step further and pulled his pants down. At this point Kakashi could care less if he only had boxers on in front of Guy.

Guy could hardly contain himself. He was seeing the man's legs almost totally bare. All he needed to see was the man's dick and he would be good. Just the thought of it made Guy want to do so many things.

"You're showing."

"That's because it hurts. When I punch it, it hurts."

Kakashi could not believe what he was hearing. He was starting to get the feeling that something was up with this guy.

"Is this another contest?"

"You bet it is Kakashi. Think you can defeat me? No you can't."

With this being said Guy took his pants off straight away. He continued to sit in front of the other man in pain. He still couldn't help himself but to stare.

"What are you staring at?"

Kakashi leaped on to his feat straight away. He knocked Guy onto the ground. He was at his wits end. The white fang glared into Guys eyes.

Guy didn't give a damn. He felt great being under Kakashi. He could only wish that it wasn't this end that was sticking up.

"Does it still hurt Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at Guy in silence. His stare was more of a glare. His one eye was seeping into the giant.

With this death glare Guy got what Kakashi meant. He knew that it was still hurting somehow. He didn't know how to get Kakashi to take off his boxers. All that he wanted to know was what his dick looks like.

Guy was close to knocking Kakashi off. He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to stay under the fang.

"It's surprising that you're not knocking me off."

With that being said Guy did the unthinkable to Kakashi. He pulled his boxers off in a split second.

"Guy? What the?"

Guy finally knocked Kakashi off of him. He sat down next to the fang and just touched the man's dick. He went slowly to stroking.

"Doesn't this feel better Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't know how to react. This felt good to him. It made him feel better. But at the same time he was confused. He was more confused then ever before.

His mind was racing not knowing what to feel. What he didn't feel at that moment was his blood. It was unexpectedly rushing down to his dick.

Luckily for Kakashi he knew how to lie. He has had to lie numerous times to his students. He didn't want them to know what he always did at night.

"How is this supposed to feel better? It's a hand. There's no difference with a hand or without a hand."

Guy couldn't believe his ears. He knew what he was seeing. He knew that he was seeing an erection on Kakashi. Growing quickly frustrated he wrapped Kakashi's dick with his hands.

"There is a difference. How can you not feel this", Guy yelled vigorously.

By now he was pumping Kakashi. As his anger grew his pumping grew. At this point he was pumping with force.

The white fang had no time to rationally react to this new sensation. He has never had a man pump him. It was always himself who did it.

He had liked this sensation so much. The white fang didn't know what else to do other than moan. He had loved this so very much.

"So it sounds like you can feel this. Like it?"

Kakashi just looked at Guy with that one eye of his. He couldn't help but to stare this time. For once he was actually enjoying this teasing.

"Well, I can't complain I guess."

Guy stared up at the white fang. He was very pleased with himself. He stopped his pumping and continued staring.

"You're actually enjoying this?"

"For a second there I thought that you were going to give me a blowjob."

"Let's do it."

Kakashi was just a little shocked by Guy's sudden outburst. He was beginning to wonder why he asked that in the first place. The next thing he knew Guy's tongue was on the head.

Guy swirled his tongue around the fang's head. Treating it like a Popsicle. The tongue swiveled around the rest of the man's cock. Very slowly he put the whole head in his mouth. Centimeter by centimeter he got the man's dick deeper in his mouth.

"Guy? This was all an act wasn't it?"

Guy didn't respond to the fang's question. He was enjoying the taste of everything. He loved the taste of the man's dick all too well.

Kakashi pulled himself out of Guy and stood up. All he could do was to wait for Guy's answer.

Once he was about to pull his pants on Guy stopped him. Might did not want that penis hiding from him.

"Wait. Well I can say that it's no different then when we were younger."

Kakashi had to let the comment sink in. He had totally forgotten what had happened. The more the thought about it he was coming to his senses.

By now he realized that Guy meant from when he accidentally saw it as Kakashi was peeing.

At this point Kakashi was pretty curious himself. Except he was curious about someone else. He solely remembers forcing to see Guy's as well. He even remembers that it was ridiculously small. All that he could think about was Guy's possible size.

"Well. Let's see how hard you've gotten."

Guy was stunned. He could not believe what Kakashi just said. He wasn't even sure of what the fang even meant. His whole mind was in a jumble.

Might was too stumped to even realize what was going on. By the time he had gotten out of his trance he was finding his pants being pulled off.

"It's my turn now."

Might listened to Kakashi and finally knew what was happening. He finished slipping off his pants along with his boxers.

Out of nowhere Kakashi pushed Guy down into a sitting position. He noticed right away that his penis had definitely gotten bigger after the last encounter.

Kakashi got closer to Guy and did the unthinkable. He took off his mask and revealed his hot lips. With these hot lips of his he covered the head of Guy's cock. He sucked and licked it in whole.

Guy moans and grunts with this experience. He was so happy that this was finally happening. This was the moment that Guy was waiting for.

With all of Guy's moans and groans Kakashi felt more attracted to him. He was beginning to think that maybe he actually liked Guy. Technically Kakashi knew. He just wasn't sure of it until now.

Kakashi finally stopped himself after a minute. With his mask still off he looked at Guy. He stared deep into his dark brown eyes.

"This was all a set up wasn't it?"

Guy couldn't believe that Kakashi had asked that again. He had no idea what to even say. Should he tell the fang the truth or should he lie.

After a minute he finally spoke up.

"Yes."

With that answer in mind Kakashi knew just what to do. He leaned forward towards guy. Their heads got closer by the second. Right at the 10th second Kakashi locked their lips together for a kiss.

Guy was shocked by Kakashi's actions. His eyes went wide for a split second before he closed them. He enjoyed it so much.

The fang broke apart the kiss after a minute and spoke up. "Well that wasn't a set up. I uh like you to."

Right away Guy pounced on to Kakashi pushing him down on the grass. He made out with him for a minute before giving him a big hug.

"You're such a great person."

Kakashi pushed Guy off of him and went back to sucking his cock.

"Yes, yes, YES", Guy was yelling in joy.

Out of nowhere Guy here's a familiar voice from far ahead.

Guy lifts his head up and there is a student. It was none other than Rock Lee and Neji.

"Guy Sensei?"

"Lee, Neji. Go. Stay youthful students."

Feeling disturbed Neji and Lee ran off out of the woods.

And there Guy and Kakashi were. They stayed in the woods all day until they could fuck no more.


End file.
